Common bracelet or necklace clasps such as magnetic clasps, spring ring clasps, and “lobster claw” clasps perform the function of securing a flexible strand bracelet or necklace about a wearer's wrist or neck. Such bracelets or necklaces are commonly known to include and support a series of decorative beads. The flexible strand of such bracelet or necklace typically extends through such beads' hollow bores. Where such bracelets or necklaces bear such decorative beads, the clasp portions of such bracelets or necklaces advantageously dually function as connecting means and as slide stops. The clasp's slide stop function advantageously prevents the decorative beads from undesirably falling from the ends of the flexible strand.
A drawback or deficiency of common bracelets or necklaces, such as described above, is that the clasp portions of such bracelets or necklaces undesirably block or interfere with installations of such decorative beads onto the bracelet or necklace's strand.
The instant inventive jewelry clasp overcome drawbacks and deficiencies described above by uniquely configuring a jewelry clasp so that it may perform triple functions as connecting means, as slide stopping means for preventing beads from falling from a bracelet or necklace's strand, and as bead threading means, alternately allowing decorative beads to be easily and conveniently threaded over and mounted upon such strands.